gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:GTA IV Wishlist
Is it possible to move this page to another namespace? Seems a bit out of context here --Swissmike 20:19, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :I agree. Since the game now has been released, a "wish-list" seems a strange thing to link to from the game's main page. The other pages that link to it are: :* Grand Theft Auto IV Wishlist (redirect page) :* Grand Theft Auto 4 Wishlist (redirect page) :* Grand Theft Auto IV Wish List (redirect page) :* Grand Theft Auto 4 Wish List (redirect page) ::all redirects to this page :* User talk:RyanVG (← links) :* Fansites (← links) ::use of link makes sense :* Characters in GTA IV (← links) :* Liberty City in GTA IV (← links) :* Weapons in GTA IV (← links) :* Radio Stations in GTA IV (← links) :* Cheats in GTA IV (← links) :* TV Shows in GTA IV (← links) ::no obvious reason for link, seems out of place :So, basically, I'm suggesting to just remove the link from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Characters, Liberty City, Weapons, Radio Stations, Cheats, and TV Shows. --GuildKnightTalk2me 00:41, 8 May 2008 (UTC) I partially agree. I think it should be listed on the main page, as it has always been a good outlet for a lot of people, but not any of the other pages (except user pages etc). Also, what about "what SHOULD have been in GTA IV"? Should we set up a new wishlist for GTA 5, one which is more relevant for what isn't in GTA IV? Also, should this wishlist should be protected (locked) now? Gboyers (?) 01:00, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :How about a compromise? We could set up a GTA5 Wishlist, and a GTA4 Gripes to address "what should have been in GTA IV." The Gripes link would make more sense on the game's main page, but it just seems strange to link to a page that is essentially "What I Hope They Do For GTA IV" when GTA IV is already created and released. --GuildKnightTalk2me 01:12, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Obsolete? With risk of being flamed for bumping this.. I'm new here, and when I first stumbled upon this page I thought that 'jeez, this is obsolete... do they never update this wiki?' - are there any plans of clarifying that this page is 'archived for historical purposes' - or just delete it? --Prick 08:48, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :I agree, but the conversation about what to do with this page just kind of fell off. With Gboyers' approval, I'd like to follow through with my suggestion above. --GuildKnightTalk2me 13:14, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Time to Proceed Well, no one has disagreed, so I'm going ahead with my proposal as above. GTA4 Wishlist will be protected, and I will create GTA5 Wishlist and GTA4 Gripes. If anyone disagrees, it may be undone. --GuildKnightTalk2me 03:00, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Sorry I didn't realise this page had been commented on recently. Firstly, well done for taking initiative and being proactive, this is a change that we definitely need, and now is the right time to do it. GTA 5 Wishlist and GTA IV Gripes are both good, but I'd prefer that to be moved into the upcoming editorials section that we've been discussing (when that comes about). Protecting this page is a good move, and because of that, GTA 5 Wishlist DEFINITELY needs to be there - this has been one of our most popular pages, and I wouldn't want people to suddenly have no outlet for their ideas and passion. I've renamed both GTAIV Gripes and GTA5 Wishlist because there has always been a space after "GTA", it's just the GTA4 Wishlist was always wrong. Gboyers talk 11:58, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Deletion Should we delete this page? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:47, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think so. As far as I'm aware it's been archived, so it's "out of the way", as it were. Sam Talk 19:27, December 15, 2015 (UTC)